Monsoon
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion de Tokio Hotel, Jasper piensa en su pasado y en lo que pasa ahora con Alice/ se que no es un buen summary pero encerio no se me dan, bueno la historia esta linda, pasen y lean :DD


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer **

**La cancion es de Tokio Hotel, me gusta mucho esta cancion, es muy linda y la estaba escuchando cuando se me ocurrio, bueno se que esta cancion ya esta pero son de Bella y Edward y estan en ingles, como Jasper y Alice son mi pareja favorita decidi hacerlo así, bueno espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p>POV. JASPER<p>

Estamos en el porche de la mansión Cullen, mi hadita está sentada al lado mío y yo la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura, le beso la coronilla y ella se acurruca en mi pecho.

Aun recuerdo cuando nos vimos por primera vez, había entrado a ese lugar para pasar desapercibido ante los humanos, cuando entre el olor a sangre humana me invadió, tenía pensado salir, cuando una pequeña vampiresa se acerco a mí, no baje la guardia en ningún momento, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de acciones por parte de nadie y mucho menos a los sentimientos que emanaba. Es tan pequeña y frágil que se me hacía y se me hace difícil que no tuviera miedo hacia mí y que aun me quiera a su lado después de tantos siglos.

Antes de ella mi existencia no tenía sentido, metafóricamente hablando sentía como si viera una puerta rota, una puerta rota y una habitación fría y vacía y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

Desde el primer momento en esta nueva vida había estado con María, después sentí que ya era tiempo de dejarme de ella que no quería causar más daño a gente nocente, pero siempre el cielo se oscurecía nuevamente.

Un día Peter, mi mejor amigo decidió dejarse de María porque se había enamorado de una neófita que estaba a punto de morir, él y Charlotte huyeron de las garras de María. Tiempo después regresaron por mí, fue allí cuando decidí dejarla, corrí entre la lluvia torrencial, buscaba… no sabía ni que buscaba, pero ahora que lo encontré se que buscaba un lugar más allá del fin de los tiempos, donde la lluvia no duele y el amor emana de los lugares pequeños y de las cosas más mínimas. Ir contra la lluvia era lo que mi ser necesitaba, caminar hacia lo incierto y cuando lo logre lo primero que mi alma necesito fue a mi pequeña, a mi hadita, a mi esposa, a mi amante, a mi mejor amiga, a mi Alice. Estábamos juntos y corríamos a un lugar nuevo, atreves del monzón solo ella y yo en busca de la familia de vampiros vegetarianos, eso parecía una locura pero yo la seguiría hasta con los ojos vendados.

Supongo que no podría llevar mi existencia sin Alice, sentiría que mi otra mitad, mi media luna se desaparecería de mi vista, la luna se me hace tan parecida a Alice, es pequeña, hermosa y brilla entre los demás, siempre que veo la luna veo su hermoso rostro en el destello de esta, supongo que si esa imagen desapareciera me sentiría muy solo, demasiado solo.

Ella sabía en donde y cuando buscarme, yo no lo sabía pero debía buscarla también, mi niña que había sufrido tanto, no saber de su pasado a veces le afecta pero ¿Cómo sentirse como en casa en medio de tanta oscuridad? No lo sabía pero no volvería a dejarla sola nunca, ahora ya nada me impedirá estar con ella, supongo que ahora a los Vulturis les quedo claro que a mi esposa no le interesa estar con ellos, además de que yo nunca la dejaría en sus garras y si la atrapaban no la dejaría sola y en caso de que se la llevaran, lucharía contra toda esa fuerza que estuviera en mi camino y conseguiría que me llevara directo a ella, estaría corriendo día y noche y dentro de muy poco tiempo estaría con ella, solo Alice y yo, dentro de muy poco tiempo, dentro de muy poco…

-¿En qué piensas amor? – me dijo Alice viéndome entre divertida y preocupada.

-En nada cielo ¿Por qué? – le pregunte tratado de no hablar de ello

-Es que hacías una mueca muy linda – dijo besando la comisura de mis labios, Alice sabe tan dulce.

-A ¿sí? – le dije fingiendo enojo y enarcando una ceja

-Si – me respondió ella besándome nuevamente, y solo fueron segundos de estos besos, pero solo esos segundos me llevaban hasta lo más alto del cielo.

-¿Tratas de decir que mi cara es graciosa? – le dije tomándola por la cintura más fuerte y nos levante al mismo tiempo, la cargue al estilo nupcial y le bese la mejilla.

-Si – y soltó una risita de cascabel, amaba ese sonido, podría decir que mi melodía favorita era el sonido de su risa y mi canción favorita era mi nombre dicho por sus encantadores y hermosos labios y su voz de soprano.

-Me temo que tendré que castigarla señorita – le dije mientras entraba a la casa con ella en brazos.

-Soy señora – me dijo mi adorada esposa

-Bueno "señora" – dije remarcando la última palabra – creo que tendría que correr

-¿Pero como si no me sueltas? – dijo de modo inocente

-Entonces prepárese porque no tiene escapatoria – le deje encogiéndome de hombros y llegando a nuestra habitación, di una ligera patadita a la puerta para que se cerrara, por suerte no había nadie en casa, Emmett y Rose estaban en su otra luna de miel, Edward, Bella estaban en su cabaña, Nessie estaba en Forks visitando junto con Jacob a Charlie, y Esme y Carlisle habían ido a cazar y no planeaban volver hasta pasado mañana… teníamos casa solo para nosotros.

-Creo que esto si me gusta – dijo Alice cuando la deje en la cama

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte ya que no entendía nada del porqué de su comentario.

-Estamos solo señor Whitlock – se paro y me rodeo el cuello con sus delicado brazos

-Señora Whitlock no tiene ninguna salida – le dije con una media sonrisa

-No quiero salir a ningún lado – me dijo riendo

-Bueno entonces que le parece si… - y en ese momento sello mis labios con los suyos en una hermosa danza, somos como el Sol y la Luna, es algo difícil de entender el cual como dos personas tan diferentes pueden ser tan complementarias. Y así empezó con solo un beso, pasamos a las carisias y después toda la noche…

-Alice – la llame besando su hombro

-¿Qué sucede querido? – me dijo volteándome a ver ya que yo la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Te amo - jamás me cansaba de decir esas cinco letras.

-Yo también – me dijo besándome

Estoy seguro que por Alice podría atravesar corriendo el monzón. Más allá del mundo hasta el final de los tiempos Donde la lluvia no alcance a lastimar, en contra de la tormenta hacia lo incierto y estaremos juntos corriendo hacia un lugar nuevo atreves del monzón, Por el monzón Por el monzón Solo ella y yo Por el monzón Solo ella y yo…

* * *

><p><strong>Okey bueno espero un review claro si es que lo meresco ya saben; dudas, comentarios, criticas, tomatasos, felicitaciones, etc... dejenlo en un rew.. para saber si puedo seguir con esto o si mejor me dedico a otra cosa; bueno este es un one-shot y la cancion la pondre en mi muro por si la quieren escuchar...<strong>

**Ala amo los Jalice espero que les guste bye, nos leemos ls quiero... :DD**


End file.
